Le temps qui passe
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi temps sur Rouxattitude ! De la tendresse, de l'amour, la vie...


Disclaimer : C'est toujours pas à moi, incroyable, non ?Quelle chanceuse, cette JKR !

* * *

Titre : Le temps qui passe

Pairing : Ron / Hermione

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 952

Il a onze ans et pour la première fois il rencontre cette fillette aux cheveux embroussaillés et aux dents proéminentes qui lui déclare sur un ton hautain et suffisant : « Tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir ! ». Quelle pimbêche !

Il a douze ans et cette même fillette qui est devenue son amie, git allongée sur un lit, à l'infirmerie, ses grands yeux vitreux ouverts sur le néant. Et pour la première fois, son cœur est broyé sous une émotion indéfinissable.

Il a treize ans et vient d'accuser son horrible chat aux yeux rusés de traitre d'avoir mangé son rat. Leur dispute est terrible et pour la première fois, il maudit leur amitié. Elle aurait pourtant dû comprendre son attachement pour son rat aussi vieux et rabougri soit-il, elle-même en étant un de bibliothèque !

Il a quatorze ans et la contemple de loin dans sa ravissante robe bleue, ses boucles indisciplinées sagement relevées sur sa nuque gracile et pour la première fois, il prend conscience de sa beauté. Elle sourit mais son sourire radieux n'est pas pour lui mais pour un autre…

Il a quinze ans et pour la première fois, elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue en murmurant « Bonne chance » alors qu'il s'apprête à jouer son premier match de Quidditch. Sous la caresse de ses lèvres, il se sent perdu et inconsciemment, ses doigts effleurent l'empreinte laissée par sa bouche, comme s'il doutait des raisons de son geste.

Il a seize ans et pour la première fois, il la tient dans ses bras, enserrant ses épaules secouées par les sanglots alors que lui-même ne peut retenir ses larmes. Distraitement, il caresse ses longues mèches brunes et trouve dans la chaleur de cette étreinte la force de surmonter son chagrin.

Il a dix-sept ans et pour la première fois, il l'enlace contre lui comme un homme aime une femme. Ses lèvres s'emparent des siennes avec ivresse et impatience, ses mains découvrent son corps avec timidité et audace. Il s'émerveille des rondeurs de ses seins, explore le creux de ses reins et remonte vers sa nuque pour éveiller sa sensualité, s'attarde encore sur ses fesses puis la laisse le guider vers son sexe mystérieux.

Il a vingt ans et les mâchoires crispées par la douleur et le chagrin, il regarde le cercueil descendre lentement sous terre. Derrière lui, la stèle qui commémore le sacrifice héroïque de son meilleur ami et sauveur du monde des sorciers projette une ombre sur les membres de l'Ordre, sur sa famille déchirée par la perte de deux de ses fils, sur cette femme qu'il aime tant et qui lui serre la main et ne la lâchera plus jamais. Tout est fini. Leur vie à deux commence.

Il a vingt-trois ans et pour la première fois, il comprend qu'il n'a vécu et ne s'est battu que pour cet instant unique où il la prend pour femme. Immobile, la respiration coupée par l'émotion, il la regarde s'avancer vers lui dans sa robe couleur ivoire, belle et radieuse. Il a craint une seconde dire non tant son cœur bat la chamade et ses pensées sont confuses.

Il a vingt-cinq ans et pour la première fois, il tient dans ses bras son fils, Harry Charles Weasley et le bonheur le submerge tant que des larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Son enfant ! Qui aura les yeux sombres de sa mère et les mèches flamboyantes de son père. Ou le contraire !

Il a trente-six ans et pour la première fois, il retourne sur le Quai 9 ¾, accompagné de son épouse et de ses enfants. L'ainé est tellement pressé de monter dans le Poudlard Express qu'il en oublie sa malle sur le quai. Speedy s'agite furieusement dans sa cage et il est obligé de lui coincer un Miamhibou dans le bec pour le calmer. Nerveux, il éprouve une sensation étrange de déjà-vu, souhaiterait se transformer en petite abeille pour suivre son fils dans sa première aventure et serre la main de sa femme sous l'émotion. Elle lui sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles sombres et il sait qu'elle pense la même chose. C'est si loin. C'est hier. Que le temps passe vite !

Il a cinquante-trois ans et pour la première fois, il contemple sa petite-fille, Lara Georgina Weasley. Si petite, si belle, si rousse ! Et il rit parce que le cycle recommence. Une petite rouquine qui chevauchera un balai et cavalera comme une diablesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et qui grandira en écoutant ses grands-parents évoquer un temps lointain où un mage noir étendait son ombre sur leur monde.

Il a soixante-quinze ans et il caresse la main de son épouse qui repose allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Egoïstement, il avait espéré partir avant elle. Pour ne pas souffrir de son absence. Secrètement, il souhaiterait revenir le jour de sa rencontre avec cette petite fille hautaine pour tout recommencer.

Mais l'aider à s'éteindre sereinement dans cette chambre blanche aux rideaux jaune pâle sera l'ultime cadeau d'amour qu'il allait lui offrir. Dans la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi du mois de juillet, il lui dit que le temps n'a rien altéré de sa beauté. De son amour pour elle. Il lui dit toutes ces choses qui se murmurent et ne se répètent pas. Et quand il finit par se taire parce que l'émotion est trop forte, c'est elle qui lui souffle d'une voix douce qu'il est temps pour lui de partir pour qu'elle puisse à son tour s'en aller.


End file.
